


minderella

by gumdropdead



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumdropdead/pseuds/gumdropdead
Summary: Back home, before the Entity and killers and trials, Feng Min was well known but not well liked.





	minderella

Back home, before the Entity and killers and trials, Feng Min was well known but not well liked. Of course she was liked by fans, people that didn’t know her personally, but it was clear how her teammates and coach felt about her. How her parents felt about her. She didn’t care though, she came to win and that’s all she could be bothered with. She continued to be aggressive, she continued to drink, she continued to be Feng Min.

So Feng never considered herself a likeable person much less a loveable one. 

While leaning against each other with their bare feet lazily kicking the cool water, Nea confesses something Feng has never heard from anyone other than fans through her business email. They were always something she ignored because what did they know about her other than the fact she’s good at video games? But she couldn’t ignore this, not when it was coming from someone she spent so much time with. 

Someone who had saved her from death more times than she could count, even though she barely returned the favor unless it was convenient to her. 

Feng’s quickly overwhelmed by feelings she doesn’t understand. She’s thrilled, she’s angry, hopeful, sad, confused.

Guilty.

A lot of things were said, a lot of hurtful things which mostly came from her, and Feng did what she did best: she left. She walks through the forest back to the campfire alone with a single sneaker and an aching chest, focusing on the crunching leaves under her instead of the argument she started. The smarter side of her is screaming at her to go back (apologize, explain, to do anything other than storm off again) but her stubbornness and pride are stronger than she’s willing to admit and she continues to walk.

When she makes it back to camp a majority of the survivors are scattered around doing their own thing. Feng ignores the pang of worry and rush of guilt she feels when she notices Nea is nowhere in sight and drops herself down on an empty log by the fire. She takes off her sneaker and wet socks, throwing them harder than necessary near the fire and swears when one of the items partially land in it. 

“Of fucking course.” She grumbled, reaching to grab her slowly burning sock but another, much bigger hand grabs it first.

“What are you throwin’ a strop ‘bout this time?”

Feng stared blankly at the fire, trying to process what was just said to her, before looking up at the newcomer. “What the fuck did you just say to me, King?”

“I said what are you throwin’ a strop ‘bout.” David repeated, tossing her sock on her lap and sitting next to her ignoring her noise of protest. “Y’know, like a baby.”

“I’m not acting like a baby or throwing straps or whatever the fuck you just said.”

David burst out laughing at her response and it took her a minute to understand why. 

“Ugh, King!” Feng shoves him but he doesn’t move an inch. She didn’t expect him to. So she huffs and goes back to watching the fire, paying no mind to the still laughing survivor. When he goes silent she expects him to leave or ask again but he doesn’t. They sit together for a while, listening to the other survivors chatter and watching the fire burn but never go down. They stay like that until David is called for a trial. He gives her a thumbs up with his usually cocky grin which she returns while rolling her eyes.

She’ll never admit that her chest ached a little less after that.

 

* * *

Exactly seven trials go by before she’s thrown into a game with Nea. In one game before she begrudgingly gave David her cardigan because the Entity threw him into Mount Ormond shirtless and he looked ridiculous. In another she watched Kate kick the Trapper while unhooking herself before making her escape. While in Red Forest she saw Ace slip right off the balcony of the house and somehow not get noticed. Guess he really was lucky.

Every time anything happened Feng wanted to go to Nea and laugh with her again like nothing happened but she couldn’t.

They haven’t spoken since the incident by the stream and unfortunately it was obvious to everyone something happened between the two. Tapp and Dwight tried to help, as well as Claudette, but they don’t get the whole situation and it gets them nowhere. They think it’s just a fight between two friends.

If only it was that simple.

They were thrown into Yamaoka Estate along with Jeff and Meg, listening to the Nurse shriek as she chased her first victim. She had to be chasing either Jeff or Nea since Feng was currently on a generator with Meg. Feng wished she could switch places with whoever it was instead of being stuck with Meg, dealing with her glaring at her instead of focusing on the generator in front of them.

Sparks flew from her left and Feng swore, pulling away from the generator to stare down Meg. To add onto her shit luck, she was thrown into the match with her jersey shorts with her sneaker still missing, so her foot sunk into the wet soil a bit when she stood. The athlete continued to work as of nothing happened though, occasionally glancing her way with a scowl.

“Alright, Thomas, spit it out or go to a different gen. I don’t have time for this.”

“Yeah, we get it Feng you don’t have time for anyone.” Meg replied, pulling wires out.

“What the fuck ever, get off my gen. You’re not going to get me killed because you don’t understand shit and don’t want to mind your business.” Feng snapped. This made her stop and drop the wires. 

“It is my business when you’re hurting my friends.” She hissed. 

“You don’t even know what happened. Get over yourself.”

“Me? You want me to get over myself?” 

“That’s what I-”

“You’re stuck in this shitshow with the rest of us, we all play by the same rules.” Meg stood up. “But you think you’re too good to do anything or help anyone! You think you’re too good to be a decent fucking person.”

Suddenly Feng was on the floor with Meg looking down at her. Meg continued to talk, she saw her lips moving but she couldn’t hear anything. All she could focus on was the pure rage and pain she felt and she stood.

She swung.

They punched, they kicked, screamed, scratched, bled. 

“Get it together, Feng. Aren’t you tired of hurting everyone around you?”

“I didn’t mean to hurt her.” Feng choked out, letting go of the ginger locks she was holding onto. Meg released her grip on her and she hated the look she gave her. She hated that she was here, she hated that she added onto Nea’s problems, she hated that she was crying over this in the middle of a fight. 

Feng Min never cried yet here she was, on top of Meg, letting tears and blood from her broken nose drip onto her. The other looked like she wanted to say something. Her mouth opened and closed, her hands doing the same like she wasn’t sure if she should pat her or shove her off. 

A grunt left her as Meg chose the latter. Feng was thrown to the side, adding dirt to the list of things smeared on her face. Her stomach dropped when she heard a shriek and a yell, she felt sick when she felt warm blood splatter against her back. She heard the Nurse wheeze behind her and footsteps fading away.

And like a coward, she stayed on the floor and closed her eyes.

Maybe it was the statue made of black salt or maybe Ace’s luck was rubbing off on her, Feng really didn’t care, but the Nurse’s cries grew distant as she followed her new prey. She stayed there for what felt like hours before pushing herself up. Ignoring her body screaming for her to lay down again, she limped back to the generator and began to work.

 

* * *

The rest of the trial went by like normal.

Meg was hooked, Feng was hooked, Jeff saved them both and was camped once the Nurse caught him. Meg was caught trying to save him, dying on the hook when Feng picked the last generator over her. It made the most sense to her, pop the last gen, and get two people out instead of one. 

It made sense but it didn’t stop her from feeling guilty when Feng heard her scream and felt the wave of warmth that passed through whenever the Entity took someone.

Feng limped her way to the closest exit gate, muttering swears to herself when she noticed the other gate was close enough for her to see. If the Nurse came over she would be screwed. She grunted as she pulled the lever down, watching her sides as the lights turned on. The alarm began to ring and she prepared herself to run if the Nurse showed up.

She never did.

The door slid open, the noise making her wince as it hit her already pounding head. She was almost there. Feng let go of the lever and began to drag herself out the Estate, groaning as every movement seemed to pull open her various wounds more. The fog leading back to the campfire was only a couple steps away. She would’ve been out already, healed, and arm wrestling with David until the next trial but she heard a scream.

And since she had been making bad decisions all day- all her life, she turned around.

Nea had been hooked on the other side of the map, struggling to fight off the Entity by the time Feng got to her. Either she was shocked at how stupid she was for coming back or shocked that she came back at all (it might’ve been both) and she froze. Feng’s hands met Nea’s waist at the same time the legs struck down. She bit her tongue when one went straight through her hand and lifted Nea up and off the hook. 

“Oh god- Feng, your hand-”

“It’s fine, let’s go.”

They made their way back to the gate Feng opened and when they got there, they understood why they weren’t chased. The Nurse hovered by the exit, seeming to be looking around for them. They quickly ducked behind a tree, Feng hissing when her back hit the rough bark. Thankfully, it seemed like they were out of the Nurse’s hearing range.

They sat in silence, leaning against each other. The position was familiar. It made Feng’s chest ache.

“That was real fucking stupid of you.” Nea finally said. “I, uh...I appreciate it though.”

Feng didn’t respond.

“We should probably, you know, find the hatch or something. Or the other gate.” She tried again. Feng stayed quiet, staring ahead.

“So you’re just going to keep ignoring me? Great. Thanks.” She muttered, pushing herself off the ground but before she could get far Feng grabbed her wrist. 

“I’m sorry.”

Nea sighed and dropped down next to her again. She looked at Feng with a brow raised, expecting more and she didn’t blame her. 

“I...didn’t mean all the shit I said before I,” Feng swallowed and grimaced when she tasted blood. “Look I’m not used to this okay?”

“Yeah, I’m not used to killer assholes chasing after me either.”

A snort left Feng and she lightly shoved Nea, who grinned in return.

“That’s not what I meant, you dick.” 

“What did you mean then? Being asked out by girls?”

“Yes- no, I mean being asked out in general. Being liked.” Feng muttered. “I’m a piece of shit, Nea. Everyone knows that. I’m an asshole.” 

“You think I said that stuff because I want a nice girlfriend?” Nea asked. “I would’ve went after Claudette or something.”

Feng only shrugs, which clearly isn’t the answer she’s looking for. Nea pulls away from her (it takes a lot to not pull her back down again) and sits in front of her, resting her head on her knee. She watches her, like she’s trying to study her. Feng just scowls at her.

“Maybe I wasn’t clear enough before,” Nea clears her throat dramatically. “I, Nea Karlsson, like you, Feng Min, including your fucking attitude and flaws. No one’s perfect so I don’t expect you to be either.”

“But-”

“I don’t want to hear anything about butts unless it’s about yours getting off the floor.”

Nea stands and extends her hands to her which Feng takes.

“So you wanna talk about this instead of running off on me again?” She asks, pulling her up off the floor. Feng snorts and bumps their foreheads together. It happened so naturally it takes her a second to realize she did it. She stays there though, neither of them pulling away.

“You? Talking? Did Dwight recommend that?” 

“Can you just answer my question?” She groans, looking off to the side. 

When Feng doesn’t say anything, she pouts. 

“He might’ve, okay? So what? He’s all about working together and shit so I figured he would be right about something for once.”

“Alright, you got me there.”

Nea looks at her again.

“So can we try?”

The question shouldn’t have caught her off guard but it did. Could she really trust her? Would it be worth trying to talk to someone who might not understand? Her eyes drop to their hands, still clasped together. If she fucked this up she had nowhere to go; if Nea ended up hating her she would really have no one. Her chest aches and she isn’t sure if it’s because of the gaping hole under her collarbone or because she’s terrified of what’s going to happen or both but she wants out.

Feng opens her mouth, ready to say something she knows she’ll regret but stops when Nea squeezes her hands. It’s a small gesture, one that many wouldn’t have noticed, but she did. It’s comforting. It reminds her Nea’s there.

She’s there for her. 

“I...yeah. Sure. We can do that.” Feng’s voice comes out softer than she expects. She’s worried for a second Nea didn’t hear her but when her face lights up she knows she did. 

“Great! Now let’s get out of here, my back is killing me.” She let’s go of her hands and drops to the ground, digging through the dirt to Feng’s confusion. 

“And how do we do that with that floating bitch camping the gate?”

Feng peers around the tree to check if the Nurse was still hanging around. Much to dismay, she was and, for someone without a face, she seemed very angry. With the both of them injured, there was no way they would both make it out if they just ran for it. Attempting to patch each other up was also out of the question considering who they were up against. The Nurse always had a way of knowing when and where they were healing each other.

“Adam showed me how to do this a while back and I finally get to try it.” Before she could question Nea, she threw a rock in the direction of the closed gate. The Nurse was gone in a flash, going after the first noise she heard in the hour they stayed hidden.

“He taught you how to throw a rock.” Feng deadpanned. 

“With precision. Now let’s go!” 

Nea grabbed her hand once again and they dashed for the exit. They were a step away from the fog when the Nurse realized what they did and blinked back, her shriek loud and furious. Feng flipped her off while Nea blew a raspberry before the two stepped out the realm.

“You know you never answered me.” Nea said suddenly as they walked back to the campfire. “Well, kind of didn’t answer me. Like you did but you didn’t.”

“Oh, uh. What is it?”

“You know, like...girls?”

First Feng snorted. Then her snort turned into full blown laughter and she let go of her hand to clutch her stomach. She knew the other survivors were watching at this point but she didn’t care. She felt Nea grab her elbow and let her guide her away from everyone, back into the forest. They walked down a familiar path to a stream. To their spot. When they got there, Nea went up a little ahead, leaving Feng to continue to giggle at her question. 

“Catch.” Nea tossed something at her, which Feng thankfully caught with ease, and sat down by the water. It was somehow dirtier than the one she was wearing but she still recognized it as her missing shoe. She followed and dropped down next to her, grinning at the visible blush on Nea’s face. When she noticed her watching her she huffed.

“Are you going to answer me, Minderella?”

Feng rolled her eyes.

“Yes, I like girls.” She leaned against her. “And I like you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> the original file for this is called hex: devour beans


End file.
